Offspring of Crazy
by Leveragefan101
Summary: Tig brings a woman to lockdown, an unknown to everybody but himself, but she has ties to the club only he knows about.


Startled awake by the pounding on the door, she looked blurry eyed towards the small digital clock that sat on the vintage style nightstand, 3.17, the lack of light coming in from the windows let her know that it was still night and with an irritated sigh she reached under her pillow grabbing the heavy knife that was always stashed under it. Getting up she yawned quietly to herself and started the short trek towards the front door, her small one bedroom cabin in the middle of nowhere was just like she liked it but the idea of visitors was not what she wanted, especially at this time in the morning. Climbing down the ladder that separated her bedroom from the rest of the cabin, the cabin was bathed in darkness and only her memory of the layout helped her figure out where to go, the pounding of the light oak door acted as a beacon.

Unlocking the door quietly she waited till the moment she was going to open it to flood the front steps with light, temporarily blinding the unwanted guests. Looking at the three guests she almost laughed at the sight of them, each one would look tough if it wasn't for the fact that they were squinting their eyes trying to see, their kuttes each labeled them as a member of Sons of Anarchy. Showing off the blade that hung loosely in her right hand she leaned against the door waiting for the men to get their barring before asking, "what the hell do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat guests?" the one closest to the door spoke patronizingly, his blue eyes shining in the light, the spark of mischief in his eyes.

Tilting her head up she let a smile creep up onto her lips, "no, but your not guests you're people who woke me up."

"Well were about to be the people that take you to the clubhouse," a tall man with short spiky blonde hair spoke.

"Now why would I go there?"

"Lockdown sweet cheeks," his eyes roaming down her body as he licked his upper lip, in only a sports bra and thin cotton shorts that barely covered her ass, her clothes left little to the imagination.

Her eyes sharpened at that, "don't call me sweet cheeks, unless you got a way to have fun with no dick," her grip tightening on the serrated bowie knife.

Holding up his hands he backed up slightly stumbling when his foot hit the three-inch step. Looking back at the mischief blue eyed man, who was glaring hard at the blonde man, "why the lockdown?"

"Club business. You don't need to know, just grab some stuff and lets go," his thumb pointing behind him to the all black windowless van.

Shaking her head no, she wasn't about to head to a crowded clubhouse just so she could sit on her ass and do nothing while the club tried to figure out what the heck was happening with whoever they pissed off or they were pissed off at. Rolling his neck, the blue-eyed man looked to his two brothers before nodding his head towards the van, he waited for them to start back to the van, before pushing her into the cabin, ignoring her protest, stepping inside as well. "What are you doing, Tig?" she inquired as Tig started climbing up the ladder to her bedroom loft.

"I don't know Frankie, what does it look like?" his voice sarcastic and condescending.

Climbing up after him she could see that he was pulling drawers out and throwing items of clothing onto her unmade bed. "Get your bag and help."

"I can handle myself. I don't need to go to a stupid lockdown."

Tig's eyes turned hard at that before turning back around, "its not stupid Frankie, and I don't care that you can handle yourself they could use you as a message to the club and I'm not losing you. So quit being a bitch and do as your told."

Rubbing her face, she bent down to grab the bags from under her bed lifting the blue bed skirt she pulled out an all black duffle bag and her old marine backpack. Before tossing them on the bed, "ready."

Tig looked down at the two bags, then at her before grunting, "put a shirt on," once she grabbed a simple gray long sleeve shirt from the pile of random clothing that Tig had thrown on her bed, she grabbed the duffle while Tig took the backpack, threading his arm through the strap. "Okay then lets go." Grabbing her combat boots as she headed outside.

Getting into the back of the van, she glanced at the grates that were used as seats, which she didn't question that were holding illegal guns, looking across form her at the blonde man that had called her 'sweet cheeks,' his patch was different from Tig's the right patch saying 'Tacoma' instead of the 'Redwood Original.' Glancing to the front at the driver, she could see that he had a cut from the side of his mouth to the bottom of his jaw, before she looked at Tig, well the back of his head, "so, am I like your last stop?" letting her hand tap the crates.

"Yeah."

The car ride was boring, nobody talked and by the hour mark, Frankie was fidgeting and drumming her fingers on her right thigh as her left leg shook up and down, wanting to get out. She was used to being on the move or at the very least watching the scenery move outside the window, but with a blacked out van with no windows to look out of she was stuck. The Tacoma member kept staring at her and after her fidgeting for almost thirty minutes straight he finally spoke up, "Christ do you ever stop moving?"

Without answering the man she slipped off the crate and moved to were she was kneeling in between the driver with scars on his face and Tig, directing her question to Tig she asked, "how much longer to your clubhouse?"

"Forty minutes."

"Seriously, I'm going to be stuck back here with Tacoma for another forty minutes."

"Tacoma?"

Giving him a look that clearly stated 'what', "well I don't know his name, would you rather me just call him dickhead."

A smirk graced Tig's face then, him and Kozik had been on the outs for eight years and the only reason he was on this little adventure was because Clay said he couldn't spare anyone else, which he though was complete bull considering Juice wasn't doing anything important at the time. "Yeah, that would be great."

"It's Kozik, sweetheart," giving her a flirty smile when she turned back towards him.

Shaking her head she laughed for a second before taking her tactical knife out of her khaki colored combat boot, twisting it in her hand before saying, "you don't know when to quit do you?"

Kozik's blonde eyebrows lifted quickly, "what is it with you and knives."

Her shoulder lifted a brief second before replacing the knife back into the sheath that was hooked to the inside of her boot. Moving back to her seat she continued to fidget for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Cracks of light shined as pink and red dusted the morning sky, the smell of morning dew hit the small group as the side door was rolled open, after the gate of the clubhouse closed. Tig grabbed the only prospect Half-Sack by his kutte, handing him Frankie's duffle and backpack, "take these to my room," before turning to Frankie, "go with Half-Sack."

Rolling her blue eyes she trudged after the prospect, getting looks from the few people that were out and about around five o'clock in the morning. "I can carry my own bags," she spoke after they were far enough away from the men.

Half-Sack gave her a goofy smile before speaking, "naw I got it," twisting the bags in his arms to better carry them.

"Okay, just sayin. Names Frankie by they way."

"Half-Sack."

Walking into a dorm room, Frankie smirked Tig could be unpredictable on a good day, but the marines had produced a man that had a thing for order, the bed had to be perfectly made and everything was neat. "So who gave you the name Half-Sack?" it wasn't hard to figure out why, but whom was a little harder, since she only knew Tig she couldn't say who had the personality to name someone Half-Sack.

Dumping the bags on the bed, "Um, Tig," nobody had ever asked him who usually it was why.

"Sounds like him."

"So how long have you known Tig?"

"Sixteen years give or take," running a hand through her dark brown hair, it reached just past her shoulder blades.

"Wow."

* * *

Tig watched as Half-Sack and Frankie went into the clubhouse, before turning back to Kozik and Chibs, "Lets get this in with the others." It would be a couple more hours before the clubhouse would be filled with members' families and croweaters. Lifting one of the four crates with the help of Chibs they started walking towards the clubhouse. They lugged the crate past Gemma and a couple of the trusted croweaters who were taking groceries out of the back of Gemma's SUV, heading inside they past Juice and Clay who were talking in low tones to each other.

Walking back out of the storage room were they were storing all the guns and ammo, Tig saw Frankie, who was now wearing low rise jeans instead of the thin cotton shorts, walk out of his room. "Hey, I want to introduce you to some people before everyone gets here," looping an arm around Frankie's shoulders as he talked.

Walking back into the room he went towards Gemma first since it was most likely that Frankie would be helping out the ladies during her stay. "Hey Gemma, I wanted to introduce you to someone."

Gemma turned at that, her dark brown eyes, eyed carefully the woman that was tucked into Tig's side, her dark brown hair curled at the end and bright blue eyes that seemed to see into the abyss of your soul was looking back at her. "And who is she?" Gemma knew from years of experience that Tig didn't bring girls around, he felt that there was enough croweaters to have fun with that he didn't need a permanent woman to handle, Colleen, his ex-wife was enough. "So who are you darlin?"

Squeezing Frankie's shoulder, "this here is Frankie," Tig answered for her just as she opened her mouth to speak, his tone conveyed something she couldn't pin point but he seemed to stress her name like he was mulling it around on his tongue trying to get used to it.

Gemma nodded at that but couldn't help feel unnerved by the younger woman; it was something in the way she held herself that reminded her of someone. "Well sweetheart you can help the girls in the kitchen unload the groceries," best way for her to feel like the matriarch was making sure they knew who was in charge.

Frankie nodded her head, Tig had told her all about how the club worked when she had met him sixteen years ago and had told him about members of the club whenever they met up, Clay the President and longtime friend of Tig's, Jax the Vice President and resident playboy with an eight month old son, Abel, Gemma the matriarch of the club and someone you don't want to piss off, Kozik the man who had been his brother in the marines and later his brother in the club but the death of Missy had fractured the bond, Happy the enforcer and a man you didn't want to come after you, Juice the resident goofball and tech whiz, Chibs the Scotsman from Ireland, Opie the giant who had just lost his wife only months before to an accidental shooting, Bobby the best baker the club could ask for and treasurer of the club, and lastly, Piney an old man who seemed to have a tequila bottle taped to his hand.

Tig watched her head towards the kitchen, he still couldn't believe he had to do this, the Aryan Brotherhood had hurt Gemma but they also were going after love ones, he hadn't had a chance to tell the club that he had gotten a message earlier that morning saying that it they didn't stop selling guns to the Niners then they would start going after family starting with Frankie, someone the club didn't know about, but by hurting her they could dismantle the club, secrets would come out that were better staying in the dark.

* * *

An hour later, saw to it that all the members that were in Charming for the lockdown were in church. Sitting around the table next to Clay and across from Jax, the weight of his decision started to sink in, Frankie wasn't normal she couldn't be, over fifty-seven foster homes from the age of birth to seventeen saw to that, then fourteen years in the corps added to it, now two years out she barely spent time away from her secluded cabin in the woods. Her privacy was something she cherished along with the idea of being able to protect herself, and he couldn't tell them she was the next target for the Aryans no more than he could tell her.

At the end of church, Kozik looked over at him from across the room, he knew what he was about to say before Kozik even opened his mouth, getting Frankie wasn't on their to do list when they were sent to get the guns from up north, but he knew if he called Frankie and told her to go to Charming for lockdown she wouldn't show, being corralled into places with people she didn't know was not a good way to get her, she became fidgety and nervous. When he had gotten the message from an unknown number he had told Chibs directions to the cabin and fought off any question as to why and who they were picking up.

"So you going to tell us why you picked up some sweet butt," Kozik spoke his face broke out in a smirk when Tig turned to him with a piercing glare.

The members turned to him at that, he wasn't the guy who brought women into the club, pussy was free flowing there and they all thought that Colleen was the only women he would ever bring into the club and that was only because of his twin daughters, Fawn and Dawn, but now that the twins were twenty-three, he didn't even need to deal with Colleen. Clay was the one to speak up, "you brought pussy?"

Shrugging his shoulders and turning his head at that was his only answer, they could pull their own conclusions to the tie that brought him and Frankie together.

Seeing as that was the only question, Clay slammed the gavel down and the men started making their way out to family members or croweaters.

Thank you for reading. Please Review.


End file.
